Four and Tris
by divergentfanfict0987
Summary: The story starts with Tobias and Tris escaping to Amity after the end of the first book. Tris found that she was pregnant with Tobias' baby right before the war started and has not told him yet. For those of you who are wondering the chapters are broken down into paragraphs now, but I can't change the earlier chapters. Please leave reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV:

Tobias and me are running through the forest in between amity and abnegation. We don't even know if we have to be running. If they have figured out that we were the ones who stopped the war against abnegation. jeanie will be coming after us soon enough so we might as well be getting the head start. It just me and Tobias, the rest of them will be meeting us at amity. It was to dangerous for them to travel with us. Its just the two of us trekking through the forest. Well, now its the three of us. Tobias is beginning to slow down. "Why are we stopping" I ask him. We need to keep on moving or they might catch up with us. He is loading his gun but he stops to look up at me. "These forest are at least a hundred miles. We diverted our course so they probably aren't going to find us. They are expecting us to go straight to amity so its safer if they let us get ahead of them". This all makes sense to me but I suddenly think about Christina and Caleb and all of the other dauntless that are escaping with them. "But what about the others, and the other abnegation and the rest of the amity. Eric will kill all of them to find us". Tobias keeps his head down to his gun and his face stern. He doesn't even look up when he responds. "I radioed into them that Eric would be coming. They have set up defenses and are prepared". Im relieved that we haven't put anyone else at harm but now I don't have anything else to think about except for the little alien that is growing inside of me. I roll up my sleeves but then decided to just take off the black leather jacket that I am wearing. It is a lot more damp and thick in the air, I think its called Humidity. The air is usually dry and light in the city. I never realized how much I could miss the air of home until I realized that I would never smell it or feel it brushing against my cheeks in the brisk coldness of winter, making it feel like pins and needles are poking at me. Tears spring into my eyes just at the thought of it. Me, Caleb and our parents walking in that cold winter air to give Christmas meals to the factionless. I don't want Tobias want to know how I really feel. I need to be strong right now but my whole world is crumbling around me. I keep telling my self that Its the pregnancy hormones but I know that even though Im usually not the touchy feely type this would get to me even if my head was not bathing in a cocktail of hormones that make me cry uncontrollably. Just another reminder of our baby and how its going to grow up in a world filled with violence and people trying to kill it's parents. I look over at Tobias. His muscles are tense and his jaw is clenched. "Hey" i ask him and he finally looks up from the ground. His face softens but he is still on edge, "Are you okay?". "Yeah. I'm fine" he responds to me in a gruff voice. Its obvious that he's not. We are sitting on two separate logs and I move over to his. He still doesn't look up. I place my hand on his arm. It tense more but then he releases and begins to relax. I slowly take his gun and hold his hand as we slowly lower it towards the ground. He looks up at me and into my eyes. We don't have to say anything but we both realize that all of this really happening. That all of those people had died. That my parents had died. The tears start to return and he sees them now. I try to look away, still not wanting to reveal my weakness, but he turns my face towards him and I lay my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arms around me. I let one tear fall out and it stains his gray shirt that he had gotten from abnegation. It still has the smell of the city and I get one last whiff of dry light air, even when Im surrounded by heaviness.


	2. Chapter 2

I give myself three seconds. 1, my parents died. 2, Eric is coming after us. 3, Im having a baby. I'm having a baby. It doesn't seem real. Will I even survive long enough for this baby? All of Erudite is looking for me. For some reason they want me and once they get what they want from me they cant risk me going free. I'm no use to them after this. "Tobias" I strain to get out through the tears that make my throat feeling like they are closing up. "Do you think that we are going to survive this?". "Yes" he says with out hesitation. I ask him again, "Do you think that this is ever going to end". He responds "yes" again but it takes him longer. One more question that I need answered. "What do you think is going to happen after the fighting stops". Silence. I take my head off of his shoulder and look at him. He is facing straight ahead eyes not moving, his face is tense again. "I don't know" he finally responds in a chocked up voice that has become so common between us now. One tear falls from his eye and stains his gray shirt again. We both need each other now if we are going to get through this. This time I take his head and rest it on my shoulder. It's his turn to be weak. I need to tell him about the baby. But I just don't know how. Will he be happy or mad? How am I suppose to be running through forest getting away from Eric when I'm nine months pregnant? How are we suppose to raise a baby in this world? I decide that now is not the time to tell him. I don't know if there ever is going to be a right time. I wish that I could stay in this moment forever. There is no violence, no bullets whizzing past my head, nothing to think about in this exact moment. But life doesn't work like that and I need to be strong again. I nudge Tobias. "We need to set-up camp and get supplies" I tell him as we both standup. "Yeah" he responds. "We should find a place that gives us more coverage so they cant spot us easily". I nod my head in agreement but I'm trying not to think how many people "they" are. We start walking deeper into the forest. Our guns are at our sides but they are still loaded. Even when we can relax we still expect the worst. Suddenly I feel sick. Morning sickness, again. Just another little reminder. Ive had morning sickness before and Ive been able to get though it. My mind is stronger than my body and I can get over this. I just take it one step at a time. My feet are beginning to shuffle and Im falling behind Tobias. I'm fine, I'm fine. I keep repeating in to my self. I try to speed up but now my vision is going in and out of focus. Now I know that something is wrong. Am I loosing the baby? My vision is getting worse but I can hardly make out Tobias stopping and turning around. Now he's running towards me. I must look worse than I thought. The world is swaying around me but I'm trying my best to stay up right. He reaches me and cups his hands around my face, trying to keep me from falling. My ears are ringing but I can tell he is trying to talk to me. I cant even answer. It is like my body is frozen within it's self. I can only think about the baby. I'm looking deep into his eyes and I can tell that they are full of fear. It's starting to become dark around the edges of my eyes and then it begins to engulf me like a wave crashing over you trying to pull you under. Soon it's all darkness and the wave has pulled me out to sea.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias POV:

Tris collapsed in my arms. Her face is turning pale and her body is going limp. I don't know what to do or what caused this. "Tris, Tris!" I yell as I shake her, but its more of a plead than a yell. My instincts kick in and I pick her up and I just run. I don't know how running is going to help or where I'm running to but I just need to run. The trees are only a blur past me but I can only look at her face. It's pale and lifeless but I still can only run. My legs feel like they are a rubber band that is going to snap and my lungs have a fire lit inside of them but I keep running. Out of the corner of my eye to the left I see somewhat of a cave created by rocks pressed up against each other. I stop running and jog towards it. It looks stable and I peer my head into it. It about the same size as my room back home. It has a lot of trees around it and is a good place to hide until it is safe for us to go to amity. The cave is cool, but it still has the humid air, but the shade protect us from the sun. I lay tris down and slowly place her head on the ground. The color is coming back to her face but her body continues to be still. I run my fingers through her hair and just wait for her to wake up. Tris hasn't been acting normal lately but there has been a lot going on. I don't know what I would do if I lost her. How I would be able to continue on to amity and tell everyone else there that she had died. Just thinking about it makes me wonder how I could carry on at all. I love Tris so much and I haven't even told her yet. There's a lot of things that I haven't told her and we haven't even been able to live normal lives together. I look back down at Tris and she looks the same. Still some color to her face but she hasn't improved. I check her pulse again, only to make sure that it is still there. It's weak, as it was before, but it's still beating. Then I feel it getting stronger and stronger. It's determined, just like Tris. Her fingers start to move and her eyelids begin to flutter open. I call out to her again. "Tris! Tris!". Now her eyes stay open and she sits up fast with a gasp. I let out a sigh and a laughter of relief then I wrap my arms around her as fast and as tight as I could. It takes her a second to realize what is going on but then she hugs me back. "Where are we?" she asks as she spins her head around to get a view of the cave. "It's a cave that I found after you passed out" I tell her. She looks confused. "I passed out? How long ago? What happened?". "Do you not remember" I ask her. "The last thing that I remember was trying to find a place to camp" she tells, still with a confused look on her face. "ok", I tell her "you started to get pale and you couldn't stand up and couldn't respond to me about ten minutes after we started walking. You passed out about an hour ago and I found this place when I was trying to find somewhere that you would be safe". "Yeah I'm starting to remember" she tells me while she walks around the cave. "So what did I miss?" she asked as she sat down next to me again. "Nothing much" I tell her as I chuckle. "Just me freaking out about you". She does a little laugh. I don't want her to realize how much I was actually worried about her. She rest her head on my shoulder and I put my head on hers. I have a second chance to tell her everything that I was worried that she wouldn't have a chance to hear. It doesn't seem like the right time but I might not get another chance. I grab her hand with mine and clasp are fingers together. "Hey" I tell her. "there's something that I wanted to tell you". "go ahead" she says as she moves her thumb in circles on the back of my hand. "I thought that I was going to choose abnegation, marry a boring girl and live the perfect yet horrible life that my father had planned for me. But, instead I chose dauntless and I met you". Now she lifts her head from mine and looks at me right in the eyes. "I didn't know how I felt about you because I had never felt it before but when I thought that I might loose you I suddenly knew". Her face is so still it seems like she isn't even taking a breath. My heart is beating so much that I can hear it in my ears. The words are caught in my throat but I have never been more sure of anything else that I have said. I push back a strand of hair that has fallen to frame her face and I just say it. " I love you".


	4. Chapter 4

Tris POV:  
A smile creeps up onto my face. I start to laugh a little but it kinda sounds like I am crying. "I love you to" I tell him and then I throw my arms around his neck and pull him in tight until our lips are just centimeters apart. Then he kisses me and I feel warm and safe, like nothing could ever happen to us. We both pull away laughing and press the top of our foreheads against each other. But suddenly that moment is taken away from me. I remember all of what happened before I passed out. I thought that I was loosing the baby. I try to remember the miscarriage symptoms that they told me about at the infirmary when they told me that I was pregnant. It was bleeding, cramps and back pain. I had none of those and suddenly a weight is lifted from my shoulders. I probably passed out because I hadn't eaten anything. Oh wow, I'm pregnant and I haven't eaten anything or drank any water since we were in abnegation. We need to find food and a water source but I cant keep this from Tobias any longer. He seems in a better mood now than he was before I passed out. Probably because now were not thinking about the war but about what just happened. I pull myself away from him and prepare myself for what might happen. He is going to freak out. I mean, I freaked out and that was even before all of this war stuff happened. He looks concerned again, I need to tell him something now. "Are you okay?" He asked me. "You don't seem like everything is right". "Yeah, Im fine" I tell him. Depends on what you call fine. "But there is something that you need to know". Now he looks perplexed but confused and I need to get the words out but they feel like they keep on getting stuck on my throat. I am about to change his entire life but he needs to know. I start moving my thumb in circles on the back of his hand. I don't know why but that always calms me down. I take in one last breath. "Im pregnant" I blurt out. I cant look at his face right now so I look towards the ground. Even though it pains me I need to know how he's reacting so I look up again. He's smiling. And laughing again, which makes me laugh and once again even more weight is lifted off of me. "We're going to have a baby?!" He phrases it like a question but he sounds excited. I can only nod my head up and down since I cant stop laughing and tears of happiness this time come into my eyes. He pulls me back into a hug and once again we have one more perfect moment that we can hold onto. "Are you sure that your okay with this?" I ask him. "I know that the timing isn't great" he tells me "but I love you so much that I can only imagine how much I'm going to love that baby". "How far along are you?" he asks. "Only 5 weeks" I tell him. I just found out two days before the war started. "Wow, I still cant believe it" he says as he runs his fingers through his hair. "Is that why you passed out? Is the baby okay?". He sounds concerned again. "No, everything is fine. I just haven eaten anything since we were in Dauntless. So we should probably go find some food and water". "You think?" He said while loading his gun to go hunting. "You're eating for two now". Tobias seemed concerned before that but when he talked about the baby it just made it perfect again. We both look at each other again and smile just about the though of it. We walk out of the cave with our guns loaded and ready to get something to eat for us. "So should we start thinking about names" Tobias asked as we start looking for anything that we can eat. "I don't think so. We don't even know the gender yet. And we have to realize that I might not survive long enough to have the baby". Reality suddenly comes back to me. There is a war going on between the factions, all of erudite is looking for me, most of our city wants us dead. Tobias stops where he is and looks back at me. He walks towards me with a look in face that I cant figure out is worry or determination. He pulls me in tighter again than before and whispers in my ear. "I promise you. I will protect you and our baby forever". I don't know why but for some reason I believe him and at least some of the worry is taken away from me. "I know" I tell him, trying to make it all seems easier than it is actually going to be. I think that he is just a worried as I am, maybe even more. He might feel like he needs to protect us but I still want to protect him. "Come on lets go get some food" I tell him and I continue forward.

We have been looking for food for about an hour until we find a river. I was so thirsty but Tobias made me wait until we had boiled the water to make sure it was safe. We also shot a few birds, set a few traps and even got some fruit from some bushes. Like himself again, Tobias ate the fruit first to make sure that it wasn't poisonous. Im not used to people worrying about me this much but, I have to get used to it. Its going to be like this for the next 35 weeks. I wonder how the others were doing. I didn't even have a chance to tell Christina that I was pregnant. Oh god, I didn't even think about Caleb. He had a hard enough time accepting that me and Tobias were dating, I don't know how he's going to react when I drop the bomb on him thats he's going to be an uncle. After we are done eating, Tobias dumps some water from the river onto the fire to put it out. I pour the rest of the clean water into a container that was in a backpack that we took when we were in abnegation. The sun starts to set and the weather slowly drifts from hot and humid to cool and humid. It seems like it is always going to be humid. The air is so thick that is feels like it gets stuck in my throat when I try to take a breath. The flowers and the plants make the aroma of the air even heavier and sweetly sick in a disgusting but some how relax sort of way. I suddenly wish that I still had that jacket that I took of before I passed out. Me and Tobias move towards the cave since it's getting dark. Eric is much more likely to strike when we cant see him coming. I reload my gun and start to cock it, just in case Eric comes. Tobias looks over at me. "What do you think your doing?" he asked me. Not in a stern tone but in a more of a confused one. "Um, I'm standing watch". "No, you're not" Tobias says to me as he walks forward and takes my gun. "I'm going to watch and you are going to sleep".

"Tobias I'm fi—".

"No you're not, you're pregnant and you passed out today. Now you are going to get some rest, while I watch over you".

I start to argue with him but I stop. I want to be strong and help him, even though I'm exhausted, but I have to think about not what I want but what is best for our baby.

"Fine. You win" I tell him as I put my gun down and lay down on the cold, hard rock of the cave. "But you wake me up for the next shift".

"Deal" he says with a smile, after he realized that he had won. I try to go to sleep but its only getting colder and I am only wearing the black tank top from dauntless and black jeans. I'm more focused on not shivering so that Tobias doesn't worry about me. Soon I can feel the sleep creeping up on me but then I start to shake and I cant stop. I try thinking mind of matter and I try to control it but soon it washed over my entire body. I can fell the sleep getting farther and farther away, even though I am wishing so desperately for it to come back. I just need to calm down and then I will fall asleep. I take deep breaths in and out slowly and I can feel my heart rate slow down. But then I start to shake again and the cycle is starting all over. Finally I feel warmth. I try to figure out where its coming from but then I recognize the feeling. Tobias is wrapping his arms around me and pulling me in close. I feel calm again and falling asleep is getting closer and closer until the last thing I remember is him whispering in my ear. "I love you". "I love y-" is all that I can get out until I fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Tris POV:br / My lungs are empty. I cant breathe. My eyes dash open. Air. I need air. I take small short breaths but I get nothing. One last try. I gasp and my lungs are filled with air. I suddenly am reminded of how it feels to have air back in my body. There is cold tile pressed against my face and I realized that I am laying down on the ground. I push my self up from the ground and look around the room. There are suddenly mirrors all around me instead of the white tile that was plastered all around me. I recognize this room. Its were I went during the faction test simulation. Why am I here? The last place that I remember was Tobias and me in a cave but I have no recollection of anything that happened after that. Did Eric take me in my sleep? Where's Tobias and what happened to him? "Tris". The sounds is echoing from all corners of the room. I turn around trying to find where it's coming from. "Tris, I love you no matter what". I recognize the voice now. I turn around. "Mom" I say. She's right behind me now. I reach out to touch her but now she suddenly father away. Her face goes blank and now her voice rings out at as Tori's. "Tris, your test results are inconclusive. You're divergent". Shots ring out but I cant tell were they are coming from. Mom is clutching her stomach. Now she had two bullet holes bleeding out. The lights are flashing. It pure darkness for only a second and then I'm back in the alley of Abnegation. The one where my mom was killed. It's the exact same moment. Will shooting at us. My mom dying in my arms. "MOM! MOM!" I try to strain out over the gun shots but nothing comes out. This time I can save her. "Stop it!" I yell as I pull her in closer to me. Then everything stops. Mom's face stares blankly back at me. The shots stop ringing and the soldiers start marching towards me. I'm trying to move but I'm frozen within my own body. "Tris, your divergent" she repeats back at me. The soldiers are now marching towards me repeating back at me. "Tris" "Tris" "You're divergent". Will is now so close to me that I see myself in his shoes. He cocks his gun and presses it into the temple of my forehead. I hold my mom even tighter. Now Will is talking in his normal voice. "Tris, your divergent". The only thing I hear after that is a loud bang. /span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

My mind is still in that alley but now I am back in the cave. "MOM! MOM!" What is that noise? It's me. I'm screaming and I cant stop. Now I really hear the screaming. It's coming from places inside of me that I didn't know that existed. No, I did know that they where there. I just pretended that they weren't since the choosing ceremony. "MOM! MOM!". I'm still back in that alley and I can save her. I am going to save her. "MOM".

"Tris, its okay". Mom? No thats not her voice. It's Four. He had been holding me this whole time and I didn't even realize it. How long have I been screaming? My knees are clutched to my chest but my head is pressed up against his. His arms are wrapped around me. They almost completely cover me but I still feel exposed. "shhhhh" he whispers in my ear and rocks me back and forth. My mom would do that to me when I was a kid. I let her die, I don't even deserve to have those memories. I don't even deserve to be a mom. I want this baby out now. I start clawing at my stomach. "GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" I scream hysterically. My stomach is turning red but I feel no pain. "Tris stop it!" Four yells. By the time that he has pulled my hands back my stomach is bleeding from all the claw marks. "What is wrong with you?" he asked. Tears are now flowing from my eyes as I finally begin to feel the skin that was rubbed raw and the stinging from the claw marks that are now running red with blood. I shake my head. "I cant be a mom"

"What are you talking about" Four says as he still is holding me but has one of his hands wrapped around both of my wrist.

"I killed my own mom. I don't deserve to be one". I've stopped screaming but now I'm hyperventilating. I cant get enough air down to say all of that in one breath and I begin gasping.

"Tris". He is pitying me. I knew that I shouldn't of told him. "You didn't kill your mom". I think that he also knows that saying that isn't going to convince me. He places my hands down and changes my position so that my back is leaning up against his chest.

"Tris, I need you to breathe when I breathe". I still gasp for air.

"You're having a panic attack and you need to breathe". He takes a deep breathe and since my back is up against his chest I feel it rise me up and then bring me back down.

"You just need to breathe. One breathe in and another one out". I take a normal breathe in but then it becomes a deep one when I realized how much air was missing from my body. I doubted it at first but it is starting to help me. My breathes are going from strained to deep and full and I can feel the air filing my body. Four lets out one last breath. I think that he trust me to breathe on my own now. I feel his body shifting to the left and I grab onto his wrist. He can't leave me too. He stops and then turns his head to look at me. He gives me that look again. He's pitying me but I don't care. I just don't want him to leave me. He strokes my hand. "It's fine, I'm just grabbing something".

"ok, ok" I tell him as I close my eyes and lean my head back again against his chest. I don't let my hand off of his wrist but I still feel him moving. He has been reaching for too long. I'm going to hold onto him tighter but then he starts to come back. I let out a sign of relief but continue to try to focus on my breathing. One in and the another one out. I look over to Four. He's rummaging through the backpack. "What are you looking for?" I ask him since I've finally build up enough lung capacity to talk.

"Nothing" he responds to me in a similar gruff voice that I recognize when we first came into the woods. He places his hand on my stomach and presses down enough for pressure but not hard. He's not looking up from the backpack, not even to respond to me. He's getting worse. The initial happiness from the baby is wearing off and he is back to constantly worried.

"Hey" I tell him as I touch his shoulder, but he still dose not look up. I try again. "Four". He still is staring directly into the back pack. "Look at me!" I almost yell at him. He finally looks with his face tough and his jaw clenched. I repeat slowly to him, so that he calms down, "Everything is going to be find".

"Tris, do you realize what is happening? You tried to claw out our baby!".

"I know" I say with tears starting to collect around my eyes.

"What the hell was going on?"

"I don't know. I don't know what is happening to me!"

"Do you even want this baby?" He asked me. I've never seen him like this before. He's both scared of and for me at the same time.

"Yes! Of course I do!".

"Than what happened?"

"It was my mom. I was back in that alley when she died. I could of saved her but I failed again. My mom was dead again! Because of me! I thought that I couldn't even be a mom if I let mine die twice".

"Tris, you were having a night terror. Your mom didn't die again. We are having a baby". He looking directly into my eyes just in silence hoping that I will understand. I start thinking about it and I finally start to understand. "We're having a baby" I repeat back to him quietly but it's enough for him. He starts to laugh and goes into hug me but when he does he releases his hand and therefore the pressure from my stomach. Blood starts poring out from the claw marks that I gave myself. I cry out in pain. It's searing and I feel so helpless. The pain is leaving me useless.

"Tris, I need you to stay still". Four tells me, his voice is calm but I can tell that he is freaking out. He puts pressure back on my stomach but the initial contact makes the wounds so painful that my entire body cringes. I can feel the salt in his skin going deep into my wounds. He pulls a roll of bandages out from the backpack. He starts wrapping them all the way around me until my entire abdomen is covered in the white bandages.

"I'm so sorry Tris but I have to do this".

I don't know what he is going to do but I brace my self for it. I nod at him. "Do it". He tightens the bandages. It feels like a metal jaw is clamping down on me. I clench my fist and grind my teeth but a scream escapes. I cant take it anymore. "Stop, please stop!". He ties of the bandages and then takes off his hands and backs away.

"okay, they're off. It's over".

I release my hands. I've left indentations so deep in my hands from my nails that they themselves have started to slightly bleed. I let out a few whimpers but I block the rest of them out. Four is looking away to put the bandages back into the bag. This is my only time I can be strong with out him worrying constantly about me. I try to sit up. The pain is excruciating at first and it only gets worse.

"What are you doing?!". Damn it. Four saw me. "You need to lie down".

He might be right but I cant be helpless again.

"No, I'm going to get up".

"Tris". He presses my shoulder back down to the ground.

"Okay, I was bad a little while ago but I'm all bandaged up now.".

"No you're not. You're bleeding through your bandages"

I look back down at my stomach. The white bandages are now stained with my red blood and are continuing to seep out through them. I touch my stomach and the blood is already starting to pool around my fingers. I can admit now that I need help.

"Please help me". Four seems surprised but more worried, he's never really seen me show weakness.

"Everything is going to be fine". He uses the same calm voice, even though I know that he's just as worried as I am. He cant really keep anything from me.

"Tris, you need real care. We have to go to Amity right now".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Four POV:  
"Tris, you need real care. We have to go to Amity right now". Her face is getting pale and her head is starting to roll. Her head is picking up again and here eyes are glaring daggers at me.

"We are out of options. I don't care about Eric or Jeanine. I'm not going to let you bleed out in a cave".

"Four, I'm not going to die. And I'm not going to let you get killed by Eric in Amity". I just shake my head. I don't even know how to respond to her. I want to tell her that it couldn't happen but there is a good chance that it will. But it's a risk that I have to take. It's not just Tris now it's my baby.

"Four! Answer me!"

"Fine! It might happen!" I respond to her quickly.

"It might?!" She asks. I've never seen her look more angry.

"Yeah it might!". I glare at her and she glares at me back. I take a breath and hang my head to the ground. I look up and stare back her. Her face is so perfect, so beautiful but then I look down and her stomach is covered in bloody bandages.

"Tris—"

"Four, I probably just killed our baby and I'm not going to let you die too". That hit me right in the chest.

"Tris, everything is going to be fine. But you need to get some actual medical care and thats not going to happen in a cave".

Her face tenses up and she looks off to the side. She's mad. I can tell that she's realized what needs to happen. She looks back at me. "How is that even going to happen. Amity is miles away?".

"I took a phone before we left dauntless. I can use it to call Amity" .

"Okay, lets do it". I start rummaging through the backpack to look for the phone. I cant look Tris in the eye right now, I hate keeping things from here but I cant tell her about this.

"Four?"

I look back at her. I feel as if I have it plastered on my face.

"Yeah" I put my face back down.

"Four, we both know that you aren't telling me something so you might as well tell me now". I stop looking in the bag and I look back up at her. I might as well tell her now. I move over to where she is lying down and lay down on my side next to her.

"What is it?" she asked me. I don't respond though. I run my fingers through her hair and just look into her face. I want to savor every last moment I have with her. But we don't have that much time. I kiss the top of her forehead and then let her go. She looks even more confused now. "Four you have to tell me what is happening right now".

I take one last breathe in.

"The phone I take is registered under my name. There is also a GPS in it. As soon as I turn it on Eric will be able to see our location and will come for us". I had been looking at her the entire time and her face had remained motionless but I still expected a reaction. Her face is continues to be still. She turns her face away from me and to the roof of the cave. She takes in a short breath and then lets out a sigh as she runs her fingers from her forehead and through her hair. Her head begins to shake.

"No".

"Tris, at least think about it". She turns her head back to me.

"I have thought about it. You turn on that phone and if Eric is close by then he could be here in minutes. Then we all die.". Her eyes are starting to tear up and she drops her head to the ground.

I reach out and grab her hand. She doesn't respond to it for a few moments but then tightens her grip around my hand and looks back at me.

"Tris, I can get you out of here. I will carry you through the entire woods to Amity if that is what it takes".

"But then I bleed out and I die" Just hearing her say that makes me wince. "And then you are exhausted from carrying me, get lost and then you die. There is only one way that any of us can live through this". She starts to run her thumb in circles on the back of my hand again.

"You are going to run away from here and after you have left for a while I will turn on the phone. Then Eric will come her and then you can get to Amity and find the rest of the dauntless and Caleb."

As she was saying that she was slowly letting go of my hand and now we are completely separated from each other. I stand up quickly. I don't know why but I couldn't just be sitting around anymore. I know that I must have a look of shock on my face but I still cant move.

"Four, it will all be okay". Is she crazy? Of course it wont be okay!

"You just said that you want to kill yourself! Do you think that okay?"

"No and I don't want to but I rather would but then let other people die trying to protect me. Can you at least understand that?"

"I cant understand YOU at all!"

"Well, You wont have to much longer".

After that we both just stopped. Tears are collecting at the corners of her eyes and they are about to spill over. I lower myself back towards the ground until I'm laying down so close to her that our noses are almost touching and I can see myself in the reflection of her eyes. She blinks once and the tears spill over. I wipe it away with my thumb. My hands are rough from dauntless but her face is still soft and harmless. She buries her head in my chest and curl her knees up into the fetal position. I wrap my arms around her and pull her in close. If I hold her tight enough then she will be safe forever. I kiss the top of her head again.

"You know" I tell her, "most couple's first fight isn't about who is going to sacrifice themselves".

She starts to laugh even though the reality of the matter is sadly true.

"You're right" she says with her head still buried in my chest "we haven't really known each other from that long. Whats your favorite color?"

"Purple"

"Why?"  
"Because it doesn't belong to any faction. It doesn't try to confine anyone. What about you?"

"Blue"

"Why?"  
"Because you can always see blue. It in the sky, the water, even if it is the color of erudite".

She looks up at me and I look down at her and then we kiss. It's not romantic and passionate but a short loving kiss, which really says a lot about us. Tris is beginning to go limp. At first I think that she is passing out from the blood loss but then I hear a snore. She is starting to fall asleep. She would hate me for doing this but it might be the only opportunity that I get. The bag is to my left a little but more than my arms will reach. I slowly roll my way over there hoping that Tris wont wake up. Two more inches. One more left. My finger tips grace right by the straps. One last try and I finally grab onto the strap hard. I pull it towards me without a sound and pull it down to the side so that it slowly rolls out. The phone slides out on the cold rocks of the cave floor. This time it is well within reaching distance. I grab for the phone and as soon as I have it in my fingertips Tris moves. I stop cold. I turn my head to look at her while my arm finally grabs hold of the phone. She is still asleep and is just shifting her position back and forth. I look through the phone and luckily the phones numbers of the new members were already pre downloaded into the phone after the passed their fear landscape. I scroll until I find Christina's. Yes! her phone is reported as being on. This wouldn't be smart if Eric ever realized that she had anything to do with the rebellion but he doesn't. It does work out great for me though. I press dial. The phone rings and rings and rings.

"Hello". I hear at the other end.

"Christina Tris needs medical attention right now. You have to come get us"

"Yeah of course. We are already at Amity and they have trucks. Were are you guys?"

I tell her to meet me at the train tracks with the longitude and longitude numbers of where because it is given to me on my phone. But then, pop,pop,pop! I can only hear gunfire on the other end.

"Christina! Christina!"

The phone goes dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Four POV:  
Oh my god. What was that? Did Eric get to Amity? Did I just hear Christina die? My hands are starting to shake. I lower the phone from my ear. I have to at least hope that Christina is going to make it. I check the map on my phone to tell where I am going. It's going to be a ballpark but its all that I got.

I take one last look at the phone. I juggle it in my hand. Now that I have no more use for it I think about what just happened. I betrayed Tris, set of the tracker and might of just heard Christina die.

"AGHHHHHH!". I throw it at the cave in rage, if the tracker is still working now then I don't know what could destroy it. Tris is starting to stir and she will be awake in seconds. It hasn't exactly been quite for the last couple minutes. I pick her up by her legs and wrap her arms around her neck. I start running through the forest and try to stay somewhat on the path that I projected from the phone. I look down at her face one last time. Here eyes are still closed. Trees blow past me and they now become a green and brown blur. One step after another and I come closer and closer to get Tris to safety. She is no longer still. She is becoming restless and will be awake soon enough. Now her hand is grasped tightly around my wrist. Even though I'm slightly afraid of what she might do right now I look down at her face. Her eyes are now wide open. She might have been angry before but it looks as she is trying to blow me up with her eyes. Her face is focused and unmoving. Her jaw is clenched and she is not talking to me but she doesn't have to. I cant look at her anymore without feeling even more ashamed. I start running even faster and try to avoid her gaze but I can't. I stop running and place her down on the ground. I sit down next to her and reach for her hand but she pulls away. Even though I am looking at her she stares straight ahead.

"Tris, I'm sorry" I tell her and hope that she will at least look at me "but I had to do this". She finally turns her head.

"I'm not some little girl that you need to protect"

"I know that, but I want to protect you and not matter how strong you are you have to at least have to let me help you now". She doesn't respond but she does grab my hand, or at least she tries to. Her hands are getting as pale as her face and she is still bleeding from her bandages. I cant waste any more time. Its another mile or two until where I was supposed to meet Christina and Tris isn't going to get any better just sitting here. I reach down to pick her back up again.

"Four, you have to let me go". She fights back but she is to weak and eventually I pick her up and start running. She is straining to see and I can tell that it is getting hard for her to stay conscious. Eventually, she is passed out cold. I stop for a second to take her pulse and tighten her bandages but then I continue to run. And run. And run. And run. Until I can see the train tracks. I can feel my heart beat in my ears and there is a fire light in my legs but I still have the urge to keep going. I crouch down besides some bushes and try to cover us. I look across the train tracks towards Amity in hope that Christina will be here. Now all I can do is wait.

I glance down at my watch, it's been around three hours since we left the cave and an hour since we've gotten to the train tracks. Christina said it would only be an hour until she got here. It's been three. No, everything is going to be fine. Tris is going to be okay, our baby is going to be fine and then we can be a family. I've given up on us being a normal family, nothing about this new world is normal, but we will at least be together. Tris had been fading in and out of consciousness and right now she is out. The bleeding has gotten under control but she cant stay like this forever. Right now she is laying in dirt. I wanted to give her a good life but instead she is bleeding and laying in her head down in dirt. She deserves better than this. I pick her head up and lay it down in my lap. I run her hair through my fingers. The motion calms me and I don't have to think about if Christina is ever going to come or if she is lost or if she was killed by Eric. Tris has already lost so many people in the last few days I don't know if she ca handle another person being killed. I didn't even notice but I had been holding her hand the entire time. I guess I just do it out of habit now. Her thumb is moving in circles on the back of my hand. I guess she is waking up again and she is nervous.

"Hey" I say to her as I continue to run my hands through her long hair.

"Hey" she says back to me sweetly and starts to smile a little. I don't know what is going on but I guess blood loss makes Tris a lot nicer.

"Why are you acting so nice all of a sudden?" I ask her as I push out a strand of hair that had fallen from her face.

"It just, this might be the last moments that we have together, I want them to be good ones". She's smiling when she says this but tears start to form around her eyes again.

"Everything is going to be fine" I say as I try to reassure her.

"Yeah, yeah I know" she says as she wipes the tears away from her eyes "it's just the pregnancy hormones make me really emotional".

I just smile and nod. I don't want her to worry anymore.

I check my watch again. If Christina isn't here soon then we are going to have to start on our own path ourselves.

"Four, do you hear that?" Tris asked as she tries to raise herself from the ground. She needs to rest and if it's Eric she should stay close to the ground. I lower myself with her but keep an ear out to listen. Now I hear it. It's a faint rumbling, it comes closer and louder and I recognize it. It's a truck. I peer through the bushes and aim my gun. I'm not quite sure who it is and its better to be safe then sorry. The car is about half the size of the buses in the city and is painted tan. It crosses over the train tracks that separated us and is now about 100 feet away. I need to know who is in there before I make any movements. Come on, anyone, get out of the car! The driver side door swings open and a person jumps out with their gun ready to shoot. I cant recognize them from this far away.

"Four" the person calls out. It's Christina! Tris is fading back into unconsciousness but she recognizes the voice to and has a smile on her face when I pick her up again.

"Christina!" I yell back at her as I run past the forest and towards the open clearing for the train tracks. She looks dazed at first but then she sees me running out of the forest and and starts running towards me and motions the truck to follow her. This time I feel no pain when I run. Tris is going to be okay and we can actually be a family. We finally meet up with the truck. Christina had a happy expression on her face at first but when she saw Tris she became extremely concerned.

"We need to get her to a hospital now"

"Yeah lets go" I agree with her as she swings open the double doors that open up to the back of the truck. Caleb is the first one to come out. He's not use to the violence of dauntless yet and therefore his jaw drops to the floor when he sees Tris. I can't look at him right now. He's going to want answers and Tris should at least be conscious when he finds about everything.

"Are we going to amity?" I ask Christina. She stops what she is doing and takes a breath before she looks at me.

"Eric got to Amity looking for divergents. A lot of the people scattered before he got to them but not all of them"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Amity was destroyed. The only place left is Candor". Only Candor is left. It also wont take long for those spineless truth teller to hand us over to Erudite. But it's the only chance we've got.

"We got to move. Eric is looking for us" I say. POP POP POP! The gunfire is back. On goes through the door, only inches from Christina's leg, another one almost grazes Tris's head. I throw myself onto her body to protect her. I crane my head to look back to the field.

"It's Eric!" I yell. Him and his army are running through the field with their guns blazing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Tris POV:

There is darkness surrounding me. I blink a few times. First time the darkness is fading to the edges. Second, the darkness is gone but my vision is blurry. Third, I can see now but I'm still disoriented. Where am I? I look up and I can slightly make out Four's face. I cant hear anything, my ears are still ringing but his lips are moving. He's talking to someone. I turn my head to the left to see who he is talking to. I have to squint to make out their face. It's Christina! She actually came for me. The ringing is going down in my ears and now I can hear Four.

"It's Eric!" He yells. I hear the crackling of gun fire but I cant move. I want to run, to sprint, to do something at all! But I can't. I'm still trapped within my own body. Four moves my head into his chest so that I am surrounded. I can feel him take one step towards the bulky tan car that is in front us and then dive in head first. I grasp onto his wrist, for fear that I might be launched into a different galaxy. My head is about to crash into the steel floors until Four flips so that he is on the ground and I am resting on his chest. My hearing is back to normal and I can hear the crackle of gunfire. A sound that has become so common to me.

We are only a hundred or so feet away from the train so when it blast its horn it vibrates the entire car.

"Are you okay?" Four asks me as he places me onto the floor. I nod back in silence, still shocked and somewhat unaware of what is happening. I look around the car. Christina is firing shots out of the window on one side. I turn my head to the other side. There sits the tall and lanky boy that I have seen everyday of my life. His face is hard and stern but I still smile when I see him.

"Caleb" I sound like I'm asking but it's more of a disbelief. I wasn't sure if he was going to make it. I reach out and squeeze his hand. He squeezes mine back and his stern look is now replaced with a slight smile. For a second everything is a good as it could get. Then the entire car is shaken and mere milliseconds later I hear an explosion out of the window. Christina falls down to the floor. I yell out to her

"Christina!" But i'm not sure if I did. The ringing in my ears are back. I crane my head to look out the window. Another car that looks identical to ours is only a few seconds behind us and it's getting faster. I'm about to ask Four whats happening but then I see Eric's head peering out side of the passenger side window. We lock eyes for less than a second and a chill runs through me as if I had been submerged in lake that was frozen over with ice. He pulls out his gun and I slam my head back down to the ground. A bullet goes through the side of the car and whizzes past my face so close that I could feel the breeze of it skimming against my nose.

Four, who had been sitting next to me now jumps over me and places his body onto of mine so close that our noses are touching.

"Everything is going to be fine" He reassures me. I raise my arms the tiniest amount off of the ground, just enough that are lips are pressed together. That moment was only the amount of time as a breath but it moved in slow motion. But then it all speed up again. Another bullet goes straight through the car door with ease. Like an expression my dad use to say, like a hot knife through butter. But the bullet didn't leave the car.

"AGHHHH!" Four cries out in pain. No, no, no. This isn't happening. Only an inch or two below his shoulder a bullet hole is spilling out with blood staining his gray abnegation shirt. Where he was shot was directly lined up with my head. There is no possible way I would of survived that if she wasn't there. His breathing is labored and is only short breaths in, but he still is in a plank position over my body. No. I'm not going to let more people die because of me. I raise my hand to his face and move it so now he is looking straight into my eyes. His breathing is becoming less labored but he still is injured. I stroke my hand across his face to frame it and then pull up again for another kiss. This one is passionate and romantic, not like the other one's, and then I grab his gun that is being held in place by his waistband.

"Tris, what are you doing!" He yells as push out from underneath him and then spring up to standing. I don't respond. I look to the train tracks. Right now we are driving alongside the train tracks and we are only about two hundred feet from the train passing us. I yell to Christina, who is driving right now "We need to cross that train as tight as we can"

"Got that" she responds by yelling back to me. We only have a few seconds and one shot left to do this.

Another bullet flies through the car and nearly misses Caleb's stomach. I look back at Eric's car. It's only about twenty feet away from us and the train is going to be passing us any second.

"On the count of three" I yell back to Christina.

"One" I cock my gun.

"Two" I take aim.

"Three" I fire at the front left tire of the car, causing it to go flat, and at the exact same time Christina crosses over the train tracks. The front of the train was so close that there is a small indent on the back of the car. With a flat tire and a train running through us Eric wont be able to catch up to us for a while. I breathe a sigh of relief and place the gun down. I look over to Four but my vision is blurry again and the ground is starting to move out from under me. Four springs up as fast as he could and holds my shoulders to stabilize me. The next thing I know I am looking at the ceiling of the car but I am not laying down on the floor. I'm on top of a stretcher and out of my blurry vision I can make out Caleb stabbing me in the hand with a needle, but I cant feel anything.

"What's happening?" I ask in speech that has by now become slurred.

"I'm giving you a blood transfusion" Caleb says back to me as he finally gets the needle to stay in my hand. There is a bag of red stuff, which I can safely presume is blood, being held up by Four to my left. The blood runs down through a tube that connects into the needle in my hand. As soon as it enters I can see color start to return back to my cold, pale hands and I feel a rush of warmth through out my body.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Tris POV:  
I wake up in the middle of the car going over a bump. My head comes down with a small crash down on the stretcher. Four hand which was wrapped around mine had now moved to the back of my head.

"hey, you're awake" he says as he places his head back down. I look back to the bag of blood that was dangling over my head. Now it's almost empty.

"who's blood is that" I asks as I turn my head backs towards Four.

"It's mine". Caleb stands up and walks over to me from the other side of the car. "In Erudite they took our blood types when we first went there. I'm the universal donor".

"Thanks, Caleb" I say to him. Four doesn't say anything to him but he looks up and gives him a nod. In Four language he might as well as given him a hug and written him a love poem.

"They also gave us some basic medical training also. Since your bleeding has gotten under control I need to stitch up your wounds but" he pauses for the second, seemingly unable to get out the words.

"But what?" I ask him. I'm sick of people not telling me everything. He shifts his eyes away from me and to the floor. One breathe in and then he looks up, but not right at me.

"But if you bleed through your stitches then you'll have to have surgery".

"Surgery?" Four asks in an almost silent voice "Is there even a hospital left?"

"I don't know" Caleb responds shifting his focus back towards the ground. As Four turns his head towards me his face is stern, but then it lightens up for only a second. I must of looked scared even though I'm trying to keep a straight face.

"Right now" Caleb says as he walks over to an extensive first aid kit on the other side of the car " we need to stitch up the four deep marks and the other ones will heal up with out suturing". Caleb is now walking back over holding a long needle attached to a much longer piece of thread.

"Do you even know how to do this?" Four asks as he places his hand over my stomach.

"I told you" Caleb says as kneels down on the floor so he is about a foot above eye level with my stomach "they gave us some medical training at the beginning of initiation. I didn't know why at first but I get it now". They wanted to have doctors in battle. "And by the way Four, do you not remember the five stitches I gave you twenty minutes ago". What is going on?

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" I ask angrily.

"Tris, do you not remember?" Four perplexing asked me. It now flashes through my mind. Four crying out in pain, shooting at Eric's car and nearly missing being run over by a train.

"Four, you were shot!" I yell at him as I reach and pull up his shirt sleeve where I think I remember him being shot. There it is. But now it is sealed shut by five perfect stitches lined neatly up in a row. I want to grace my hands over them but I pull back before I can touch them.

"Okay, Tris I really need to stitch you up now" Caleb relentlessly says as he takes one step forward.

"No" Four firmly says. He has placed his hand on Caleb's chest to stop him from coming over.

"Okay, whats happening" Now Caleb is sounding frustrated. Four looks back at me and now I realize. He hasn't told Caleb about the baby yet.

"Caleb, do you know how I was injured?" I ask him. I try to sound nurturing but I think that it is coming out as creepy.

"No, I would also like that information too". Thanks Four.

"Caleb, I was having a dream about Mom". Just the sound of her name makes his face light up and then sink again. "I was back in the alley where she was killed. And when I woke up I was still in that alley, thinking that I could save her". I'm reliving the reliving the worst moment of my life and it still doesn't get any easier. Four grabs my hand. He can tell how hard this is for me. "Then I started scratching at my stomach"

"Wait, why were you scratching at your stomach?" Caleb now looks up from the ground and looks right at me. But now I couldn't look at him. I still thought that I could somehow not tell him.

I struggle to get the words out, "When I was having that night terror I thought that I let my own mom die—"

"It wasn't your fault" Caleb says back to me. He thinks that he knows everything now.

"Caleb, thats not all of it. I thought that I had let my own mom die, so I couldn't be a mom". His face blank. He is still processing it. He starts to talk, then he only gets out a letter or two. This happened a few times until he finally gets out a full sentences.

"Please tell me, that you're not pregnant" Caleb says as he gives the older brother look that he would give me back at home.

"I cant say that" I finally tell him. Now he's mad, his eyes are glaring, his nostrils are flared and then he stands up and goes straight towards Four.

"You got my sister pregnant!" Caleb says as he backs towards Four. Four puts his hands up in the air. We all are launched a foot forward as the car comes to a sudden stop. So many things start to unfold at the same time. Christina is yelling from the driver seat, "You're pregnant!" as Four tries to talk to Caleb,

"Caleb, we can just talk about thi—-" Before he got out his entire sentences Caleb swung his arm and punches Four right in the face.

"Caleb!" I yell at him. Four stays stable and only his face moves. Caleb takes one step back. Four takes one more forward. He looks as if he is about to punch him back but then he stops.

"That is your one" Four says to him. His voice is chilling but calm and even freaks me out a little "you wont get another". Is walking over to where he had set down the suturing needle and I notice him shaking his hand a little as he walks back.

"Can we do this now, we don't have another option"

"Do it" I say to him as I grip my hands around the legs of the stretcher. The needle goes in for the first time and the pain is not confined. It radiates through out the entire wound and then spreads to the rest of my body. I clench my teeth down hard, trying not to scream. Four comes and kneels down next to my head.

"It's going to be okay" He tells me. I can feel the thread going through my body. The pain is so intense one scream escapes through my clenched teeth. He squeezes my hand tighter and tighter. His face is turning pale, he might still be wounded from his gun shot.

"Are you okay" I ask him, the words are strained but I am getting use to the needle going through my body and the pain is reducing. He nods but I still don't believe him, I left up his sleeve again to look at his wound. Still perfectly stitched. But he still doesn't look fine.

"Can you work any faster!" Tobias yells back at Caleb

"Just two more stitches" he tells back looking back down on my stomach. I feel the last one being tied off and then release the tension in my arms and then the rest of my body. Four is stroking my hair and my forehead as Caleb is walking back over to the first aid kit. He comes back with a tiny screen with a little wand type thing attached to it by a cord.

"What is that" I ask him.

"It's a portable ultrasound, I guess you need it" he responds to me struggling on the word ultrasound. He places it on my stomach and it stings on the extremely fresh sutures I have. I clench my fist but then relax it. I keep my head forward, unable to look at the screen. My baby is dead and I know it. I killed my own baby, and my mom. Beep, beep, beep. What is that? I turn my head towards the tiny screen and there it is. I look towards Four and we can just smile at each other. We both look back towards the screen and it is just a little circle but it's the most beautiful circle that I have ever seen.

"Is the baby okay?" Four asks.

"Yeah" Caleb says, sounding somewhat disappointed but still happy "those sounds are the heart beats and they are strong".

"I can admit now that you are right" I say to Four, overcome with happiness. I cant even be mad that I was wrong. We have a healthy baby and even though we have been injured we are both going to be fine.

He just chuckles and smiles back at me and then kisses me on the forehead. I look out the window. We are traveling towards the city, not towards Amity.

"Where are we going? Why aren't we going towards Amity?" I ask everyone, who all look back at Four.

"Amity was destroyed, we are going back into the city".


	11. Important Message

I'm new to this website so I'm not sure how to post announcements our anything like that, but I'm just going to let all of y'all know that I might limit to only posting a chapter once or twice a week instead of everyday. This is due to spring break being over and not having as much time to write now that I am back in school. While I am limiting the number of chapters posted per week I'm going to make them much longer and probably have much better writing. Thanks so much for the astounding number of views. I first started writing this because I had an idea for a story and I thought that it would be easier to write if I incorporated it in into a story with already established characters (and I also love Four and Tris :) ). I thought that I would get a 100 views or so but now it's past 3,000! Thank you for all of the kind reviews and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story as much as I like writing it.


	12. Chapter 12

Tris POINT OF VIEW:

Chapter 12

"Are you crazy! Jeanine has brain washed the entire city that we are rebels that need to be killed! If you become the scapegoat of a problem you don't walk back into the farm". Four moves to the other side of the car, which is now coming to a creeping stop.

"Not the entire city" Four strains out through clenched teeth as he begins to reload his gun "Candor is giving temporary asylum to the Dauntless"

"Yeah, temporary. It will take those spineless truth tellers less than a minute to turn us over after the Erudite gets word of it"

"Tris, we don't have any more options"

"That doesn't mean that we have to take a bad one"

"Yes it does!" The car has now come to a complete stop. Four is now beginning to walk towards me and to the back doors.

"All we are going to be doing is prolonging the inevitable" I cry out but he is now out of the vehicle and walking back towards Amity. Caleb follows shortly after him. "Eric is going to slash and burn through the entire city if he has to" I say as I hoist myself of the canvas sheet and metal bars that are acting as a makeshift gurney. Sharp pain returns to my stomach and I'm still wobbly on my feet, but strong enough to stand. "None of these options are viable so we just create more". Four and Caleb are continuing on towards Amity. "Four!" I yell out to him. Neither one of them turn around.

"Where are you going?" I scream out even louder, confident that they can hear me since they have only been walking for a second or two. Still no response. He will not even acknowledge me and I'm not going to take that lightly. Hoisting my self down from the vehicle is painful and so is the weird limping walking that I'm trying to accomplish to catch up with them. Christina is crying out my name the whole time and this time it's me who's giving the cold shoulder.

Only a few paces away from Four but he still will not even turn to look back at me. Thrusting my hand forward I grab hold onto his wrist. He shakes me off, it doesn't take much due to the little strength I have from blood loss. I grab onto him once again and with just enough strength I pull him towards me. Still refusing to look at me I ask him "What is happening where are you guys going?". He now turns to look at me. A tear is rolling down his cheek and even more are collecting together in his eyes.

"Caleb" Four says while briefly turning back to him "keep walking"

"No Caleb," I now say to him "stay there". Conflicted still, but Caleb stays put a few paces ahead of us. "What is happening?" I ask one more time.

"You're right" Four says "there is another option. We just didn't tell you about it because we know that you wouldn't let it happen, but that kinda of backfired. You and Christina are going to go to Candor. But me and Caleb aren't going to come with you"

"What are you talking about? You are going to come with us" The intense sadness that has usually been washing over me with a cocktail of pregnancy hormones is now filled with rage. I try to pull them back towards the car but even with the appropriate amount of blood I still cant over power Four.

"No, we are not. You are going to be safe and get medical care in the city while me and Caleb are going to meet up with Eric" The rage grows stronger "this way there is at least a chance that we can stop him before he gets to you and the rest of the dauntless survivors". A silence is kept between us. Trying to process what is happening I remained stunned. As if someone had pressed paused on my brain. Christina is now driving the car back towards us. As it pulls up to us Four slips his arm around my waist and pulls me in close. My face is buried in his chest when he lightly kisses me on the forehead. He is still wearing the shirt from Abnegation but it no longer smells like home, it has been overpowered by the sickly sweet of the forest.

Still holding me close he begins to walk back towards the car. Shuffling his feet since I am still not completely aware of what is happening. Christina's hand is now lightly wrapped around my shoulder and is beckoning me into the back of the vehicle.

"I love you, Tris" Four whispers into my ear. He kisses my head again and then lifts up my chin and gives me one final kiss while his tears begin to run down my face. He pulls me back in close for a second and then begins to release.

"I'm sorry" I whisper back to him. Quickly I take his gun that was being held on the side of his waist and then back away from him.

"Tris, what are you doing?" He starts to walk towards me. I now point the gun at him.

"I'm not going to let you die for me. There is only two of you and Eric had at least five other men. I'm making another option. I'll try to take down Eric while the three of you find some where to hide in the city". Caleb had come forward and now all of them are standing to the back end of the car.

"How are you suppose to kill Eric when you thought that the two of them couldn't?" Christina asks.

"I know that I wont kill him. And even if all of us went together we still would have a very slim chance."

"So are you just going on a suicide mission" Caleb interjects

"Yes, she is" Four responds to him.

"Why would you do that. At least let us come so that you have a chance?" Christina asks again.

"All Eric wants is me. He would of killed Four and Caleb and then would of found us a few days later. If we all go then we all get killed, but if only I go then after I'm dead he wont come after you". They all respond at once, demanding that I don't go.

"I'm not going to let any more people die for me" I tell them to finally bring some peace, if any.

"But Tris, what about the baby?" Four says as he takes a step forward and then steps back after I draw the gun at him again.

"I'm going to die any way" I choke on the last few words "this way none of you die too." The end of the train is passing by us. Eric will soon be able to cross over the tracks. He should be here in minutes.

"You guys need to go right now!"

"I don't care if you point a gun at me, I'm not going to leave you" Four walks towards me. The gun is still drawn but I don't shoot. I cant shoot, he called my bluff.

"But you just wanted me to drive away when you were going off to your death" He continues to come forward till we are just foot steps apart. I take one back and then he takes one forward. A game of cat and mouse that will have no end. But there's no time. Eric could appear out of no where in seconds. Being off my IV for so long has made me woozy and I wont be able to stand soon. A slight swaying feeling begins to push me from side to side and I now have even less time to get them to leave.

"Tris, I'm not going to let you do this." Four reaches for the gun.

"Thats not your choice" I press the gun to my forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tris POINT OF VIEW:

"Tris, I'm not going to let you do this." Four reaches for the gun.

"Thats not your choice" I press the gun to my forehead.

Four is stopped in his tracks. I finally found some leverage to hold over him. Behind him Christina has her hand over he mouth, holding in a gasp. Caleb shares the same shock and bewilderment as Four, they both are looking at me motionless. Waiting for my next move. I have all the power.

The silence is broken when Four mutters out "Please". He has played his last card and this is the only move he has left.

"I'm sorry" I whisper the words out at first as they get caught in my throat. They become louder and stronger each time Four asks "please" once again and I respond.

"Why are you doing this?" Christina interjects, "You are the last person I would of thought who would of given up".

"I'm not giving up" I tell her, not in a screaming voice but one harsh enough to convey my message, "either you guys drive away and then I have somewhat of a chance against Eric, or you don't and I die right here".

"Do you think that this is what Mom would of wanted?" Caleb says while the same look of disappointment creeps back over his face they haunted me so often of when we were kids. He continued on by saying "She didn't die for you just so you could turn right back around and kill yourself".

"I guess I'll be following in her footsteps" I let out a small chuckle in an attempt to lighten the mood. It did not go over well. "I've reached the ultimate level of selflessness, I want to die so others wont have to, Mom and Dad would be proud and after all that time of you drilling abnegation into my head I thought you would be too, Caleb".

"You actually thought that I would applaud you for this". He ruffles his hands thorough his hair. "For gods sake Beatrice—-"

A faint rumble of an engine and the squealing of tires interrupts Caleb as Eric's car can now be seen on the horizon line. Right now it's just a spot in my vision but within thirty-ish seconds he will be within shooting range. Another thirty seconds after that and he will be close enough to pluck me off from the ground and toss me into the back of his trunk.

"LEAVE! NOW!" My voice rings out loud, clear and commanding. With quick feet Four lunges towards me but it still gives me enough time to cock the gun and have it ready to shoot. Realizing what has to be done Christina and Caleb run up to him and start to pull him back towards the car. Four is strong but he was weakened from when we were in the woods, along with the bullet wound in his arm, so there is a struggle which eventually ends with Four getting launched into the back of the car. There is no time for last words or goodbyes or even to look back. As soon as they start to move so do I. Running towards Eric the only reassurance that they are still moving is the pounding of Four's fists against the steel back door of the car.

With my feet pounding into the grass and the stabbing feeling in the side of my ribs as I run, I am taken back to after the choosing ceremony. Still dressed in my abnegation clothes, but not an abnegation any more. Waiting with the dauntless by the train tracks, but still not a dauntless. The trees and grass are now the city and I have gone from flat ground to teetering over the edge of the train tracks. A blast of the horn signals the train and then they all start running and form into a mass of black fabric and bobbing heads as they try to catch up ahead of the train. I run with them, but then my movements become sluggish and slow. Everyone else is continuing on down the tracks and then proceed to jump into the train, while I am moving as if I was drowning in quick sand. The concrete of the city suddenly becomes grass and the big tall buildings are transformed into trees. Back into the clearing betweens the train tracks and the forest Eric is still barreling towards me while the rest of them cant still be seen from where I am. My rib cramps now become shooting pains that make it impossible to breathe as the earth begins to rock back and forth like a poorly made ship. The rocking over takes me and I am thrown to the ground as I am trying to run. Grabbing my stomach as I go down, I pull back my hand and they are covered in blood. I check my stitches quickly, as if it will matter soon. None of them have popped but the small scratches are now bleeding so much that it is soaking through my shirt. Darkness encircles my eyes again. Shit I'm about to pass out. Again. My legs have gone numb, making standing impossible, and scooting along the grass harder. Four, Caleb and Christina are no where to be seen. Distracting Eric for longer would make it almost impossible for him to track or catch up with them. I grab fistfuls of grass and use it to pull myself forward, making me closer to Eric and allowing them more time to escape. Running for only seconds and trying to crawl my way for a little more Eric is still in the distance but he will be in shooting range soon. He now decides if he wants to kill me fast or entertain himself a little. The numbness has traveled up my body and through my fingers. Screaming as I try to pull myself forward even one more time. Screaming and screaming, but nothing happens, I don't move.

Encased in my body once again, barley able to move a finger. A weight has been dropped on me and it continues to drag me further and further down as I struggle to keep my eyes open in the battle of unending sleep that is trying to drown me. Looking up, I am able to make out Eric's face peering out the passenger side of the car. His gun is drawn but he still hasn't shot. He's going to want to make it close range. An internal scream rips through me. Being helpless and waiting for my death is not an option. I don't know why maternal instincts started to kick in now, but I know what the last thing I want to do is. Still unable to grab onto anything, I try thrusting my self so that I roll from side to side. I conquer it on the third try and now I am lying on my back, facing towards the sky. Now when Eric shoots me, he will do it in my stomach because even his version of killing me fast will be sure to take some time, and then my baby will die first. Even though it cant actually process pain I would rather have it die quick than suffocate because it wont be getting oxygen after my heart stops.

"I'm sorry baby" I push out of my mouth in a slurred speech as the effects from blood loss start to consume me even more rapidly. It's not the babies fault that I had to die. It could of been happy and could of done amazing things, but it was cursed with me as a mother. The hum from the engine is getting closer and closer. I need my last words to be something else besides a reminder of how much of a crappy mom I already am.

I struggle out the words "I love you baby" because somehow I already do "and I love you Four" hoping somehow that he knows that I said it and that all of this is for him and everyone else.

One breathe in and then one more out. I try to focus on my breathing and to absorb everything around me. Still looking up at the sky, the color is the same of the paintings that were used to depict perfect days. A light blue with hints of dark blue towards the bottom yet the sun is still shining through as a few wisps of perfect white clouds streak across the sky. That kind of natural beauty isn't seen in the city. This is a nice place to die, it's a good day to die. I am looking at one of the taller trees, with only ten seconds till Eric comes. A black streak is being thrown off one of the middle branches. I push it off to be more blurring of my vision but then a figure appears. The figure then beings to slide down what I believe now to be a rope, since it landed only a few feet away from my head. Halfway down the rope I recognize the figure. It was Four! And Eric was only seconds from being able to shoot. Gracefully, yet with speed he slides down the rope, he lands with a thud next to my head. Smiling, he scoops me up into his arms but then looses his smile when my blood continues to pour into his hands. It seeps from every tiny scratch and cut, with the only exceptions being the four that are stitched up. Now fading in and out of consciousness, I see Four take aim at Eric's car but he doesn't move. The bullet grazes the top of the windshield but does seem to slow them down. Shots are soon to come from Eric but Four still doesn't move. Getting closer and closer but Four still doesn't move. What is he doing! Unable to do anything but blink, there's no way I could doge a bullet and from this close of range any good shot would be deadly. Firing twice more, with still no major hits Four drops his gun to the ground. Presumably out of bullets.

Eric leans out of his car and takes aim, which lines up directly with Four's head. Looking down at me, Four slightly tugs on the rope twice. "You ready?" He asks. For what? To die? I think to myself since I now have any ability for discernible speech. A shoot rings out but by then we have been whisked quickly out of the air and now are flying ten feet above the ground. We are getting pulled up higher and higher. Branches start to get thicker around us and soon you can no longer see the ground below. Shots are still being fired and they are still landing close but have not been a hit yet. Quickly, we reach the branch that the rope was originally draped over and looking down I see Caleb and Christina down on the ground hosting the other end of the rope. Four pulls up the other end of the rope till it is all up in the tree. He ties one of the ends tightly around my waist. He double knots it and then triples and then goes in for one more knot until Caleb and Christina call up to him. Wrapping his hand around the rope he tries to reassure himself by reassuring me "You did a free fall from a three story building, you can do this right?". He doesn't look for a response and I cant give one. He brings me in again for a kiss but then looks at my hands. They have become pale and lifeless, and it is beginning to spread to my entire body. "Okay, I'm going to lower you out of the tree" he tells me while loosening some of the rope from his hand. "Okay one, two, thr—-". I'm in a free fall. The air making a sound so loud as I pass through it that it's painful. There is a blur of a tree to my right, Four to my left and a branch with a bullet hole in the middle of us.


End file.
